


Nice Weather in Bonersville

by Skaii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaii/pseuds/Skaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hide, you know I can't have popcorn-"</p>
<p>"No, nerd, I meant myself," Hide grinned, all white teeth and honesty, and wiggled his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Weather in Bonersville

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Kaneki nibbling on Hide's hand I saw on Tumblr. I looked but couldn't find it again, so if anybody knows who drew it then please let me know so that I can give credit for the idea.

Almost comical screaming, the kind that if Kaneki heard without context he would assume was coming from a trashy porno. Blood generously splattered on the screen while the heroine was stabbed probably something like seventeen times. Hide was entranced in the movie, shoveling down popcorn at a speed that had Kaneki's eye twitching in wonder that he hadn't choked yet. 

Hide couldn't help it, the movie was coming to a climax!

Hide, torn away from the horror movie by Kaneki's weird staring, turned his head, glancing from the popcorn to his best friend, "Sorry, are you hungry?"

Kaneki was going to flinch away, give prettied up promises that he was fine, honestly, but Hide didn't give him the time. He thrust his non-buttery hand towards the half-ghoul, "Here."

"Hide, you know I can't have popcorn-"

"No, nerd, I meant myself," Hide grinned, all white teeth and honesty, and wiggled his fingers.

"Hide!" Kaneki admonished, an upset outburst promised in the scrunching of his eyebrows, "I can't eat you...!"

"I mean like a lollipop," Hide's hand crept closer, tapping against Kaneki's bitten lower lip insistently. They were a warm weight resting there, and Kaneki found himself wanting to take them into his mouth despite himself.

"That's stupid," Kaneki complained, "And you probably taste bad- _mm, mnf._ "

Hide made a crocodile-tears kind of hurt expression, and gave no warning before he vengefully hooked his fingers in the brunet's mouth. 

"Feelff weir," Kaneki's voice was muffled. Hide relaxed his fingers, and on impulse Kaneki licked at them, tasted the salty-sweet flavor of his best friend. 

Hide twitched as if he had been electrically shocked. The half-ghoul's mouth was warm and really wet around his digits. It was kind of disgusting, but _good._ And then Kaneki started to suck, and it made Hide throb in places that really shouldn't have anything to do with friend activities.

Kaneki didn't really notice how red his friend was getting in the face, too focused on the taste in his mouth. He pulled Hide's fingers deeper into his mouth, tongue flicking against the web between index and middle before he dragged his teeth down one just for the feeling of how soft and fragile the fingers were. 

And then Hide made a strangled noise somewhere in his throat and Kaneki just sort of stared at him like he had seen a ghost.

"U-uh..." Hide grinned nervously, pulling his thoroughly sucked hand away, "Nice weather?"

" _Really,_ Hide?" Kaneki raised his eyebrows in that kind of sassy way, that people who didn't know him like Hide did would never expect from the cute and shy little book nerd.

"Nice weather in Bonersville, population: one?" Hide tried again.

"Look, Hide," Kaneki began, face a little flushed and sounding like he was treading with utmost caution, "You can come here and take off your pants, or we can forget about this."

"The, uh, pants option sounds kind of really good right now," Hide answered breathlessly.

"Want to see if I can get them off with my kagune?"

"...Hell yes."


End file.
